


Five Times Helped

by chasingvictoryx



Category: Borderlands, TFTBL - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I love them and I hope you love them too and that you enjoy these little drabbles, They don't get enough love so here's this, five times drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingvictoryx/pseuds/chasingvictoryx
Summary: Five times Sasha's helped Rhys... Even if he didn't always realize it.--“You just gonna stand there and let that floozy work her magic on your boyfriend?” Her words were teasing, albeit with a bit of underlying cringe at referring to Rhys as her kid sister’s ‘boyfriend.’Sasha’s cheeks immediately dusted over in an embarrassed blush, and she quickly nudged Fiona back, a bit harder than her sister’s had been to her. “He’s not my—–” She scowled as she took in the shit-eating grin on Fiona’s face. “Just shut up.”





	1. Don't Mess With My Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CanadianSummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianSummer/gifts).



> I've written quite a few little Rhysha drabbles on Tumblr and I wanted to share them here with y'all. This comes from the "Five Times _____" drabble prompt from Tumblr, originally written for CanadianSummer on here. Anywho, I hope y'all enjoy!!
> 
> *Original posting date: September 22, 2016.

There weren’t very many decent bars on Pandora, and Sasha tended to not wander into very many unless it was for some type of con, but tonight in particular, the fearsome foursome all agreed that it wouldn’t hurt to go out and maybe have a few drinks. All was well and good with only minimal fighting and drama. Sasha was no stranger to seeing someone getting shanked by the broken end of a busted beer bottle, but surprisingly enough, tonight was relatively quiet, all things considered.  
  
As the night wore on, Vaughn, surprisingly enough, got pulled out on the dance floor by some drunken girl (despite his protests), and Sasha and Fiona had excused themselves to the restroom, leaving Rhys all by his lonesome at the bar.  
  
They weren’t gone for long, but it was apparently long enough for some oddly attractive woman to make a move on the ex-Hyperion. Sasha could feel her lips press into a thin line as she watched the scene before her, and Fiona gave her a nudge.  
  
“You just gonna stand there and let that floozy work her magic on your boyfriend?” Her words were teasing, albeit with a bit of underlying cringe at referring to Rhys as her kid sister’s ‘boyfriend.’  
  
Sasha’s cheeks immediately dusted over in an embarrassed blush, and she quickly nudged Fiona back, a bit harder than her sister’s had been to her. “He’s not my—–” She scowled as she took in the shit-eating grin on Fiona’s face. “Just shut up.”  
  
“Aren’t you even just the slightest bit jealous? I mean, I dunno, I was under the impression that you two liked each other or something.”  
  
“Liking someone, and them being your boyfriend are two totally different things, and besides, even if I did like him, it’s not my place to–”  
  
“Yeah, well, whatever. If you wanna let miss Hottie over there sweep him off his feet then be my guest.”  
  
“Fi, please–” A loud bout of laughter tore Sasha’s attention away from her sister, and back over to Rhys and the woman. Her expression soured even more, and the laughter from the woman sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Sasha’s ears.  
  
With clenched fists, Sasha started forward, quickly composing herself the closer she got, however. Putting on a charming smile, she sashayed her way over to the two at the bar, and reached out to gently caress Rhys’ shoulder, leaning in slightly.  
  
“Hi, honey. Sorry I’m late. Work ran…later than usual.” Her gaze then trailed up and away from a bewildered Rhys to the shocked woman. “Who’s your friend?”  
  
“I– uh– this… This is– She’s–”  
  
“Just leaving,” the woman cut him off, obviously trying to hide her irritation behind a forced smile.  
  
“Oh, okay. Well, it was nice meeting you ~” Sasha replied with a fake cheeriness, watching as ‘Miss Hottie’ made her exit. Finally, she turned back to Rhys, keeping up the facade just long enough until the woman was out of view before removing herself from Rhys and sitting down on the stool next to him.  
  
“Uhhh… What was that?” he asked finally, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sasha denied, feigning confusion as she glanced at her nails. She’d need to repaint them soon.  
  
“Oh please. Don’t act like you don’t know,” Rhys pressed, but Sasha wouldn’t meet his gaze. Instead, she ordered two more beers and rolled her eyes at Rhys.  
  
“It’s nothing. Now shut up and drink your beer.” Shoving the bottle into his hand, Sasha proceeded to pop the cap the off of her own and bring it to her lips and taking a long swig.  
  
Rhys didn’t know it, but she’d just totally helped him out. She was doing him a favor, really.


	2. I Hope You Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're all drunk and Fiona forces Sasha and Rhys to go dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written quite a few little Rhysha drabbles on Tumblr and I wanted to share them here with y'all. This comes from the "Five Times _____" drabble prompt from Tumblr, originally written for CanadianSummer on here. Anywho, I hope y'all enjoy!!
> 
> *Original posting date: September 22, 2017.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a sec,” Fiona laughed, cheeks flushed from the amount of beer she’d consumed that night. “You can’t dance? With those legs?”

“I don’t know what’s so hard to believe about that,” Rhys grumbled, obviously not taking very well to her teasing. “I couldn’t dance right now even if I wanted to.”

“Nonsense. You totally could. In fact–” Fiona’s eyes land on her sister, “–Sasha, why don’t you go out there and teach him how it’s done?”

“Wait. What?” Sasha, caught off-guard, sends her sister a wide-eyed look. “Fi, no, you know I have two left feet–”

“Lies,” Fiona insists, canting her head towards the dance floor as if to further prompt them. “You can dance just fine.”

“Uh, no, I can’t,” Sasha argues, reaching over to get a sip of her beer before it’s torn out of her hand by the other con artist.

“Yes, you can. Now get out there. Both of you.”

Rhys and Sasha both turn to look at each other then, letting out a collective groan before heaving themselves off of their stools, albeit hesitantly.

“Go on slowpokes! You aren’t getting any younger!”

Begrudgingly, the two drag themselves out onto the dance floor, and stand there awkwardly for a moment as the upbeat music plays.

“Okay, look, I really don’t want to step on your feet, and I already know this isn’t gonna go well, so we might as well just get this over with.” Sasha’s wracking her brain trying to think of something she can show him without looking like a complete and utter moron, but she honestly doesn’t trust herself at the moment with the way her legs are wobbling and her head is spinning.

It’s as if right then, at that very moment that the DJ decides to play something a bit slower, and Sasha’s frozen again, staring at Rhys at a loss. “Uh…”

“Right, well–” Rhys clears his throat. “The last time I tried to dance was back in college and thaaatttt didn’t go very well, so–”

“Yeah, yeah, just– put your hands here–” Sasha moves his hands to rest on her hips, moving to wrap her own around his neck. “–and just follow my lead.”

Rhys offers a nod, and the two start off in small steps, since that’s really all they can manage without tripping over each other.

“Like…this?” he ventures, and Sasha gives a small nod.  
  
“Ri–ahh–!” It’s right then that Rhys steps on one of her feet, sending her falling into his chest. Her grip on him tightens, bringing the two of them closer together as she tries to steady herself.

His scent fills her senses, and for a moment, her eyes flutter shut, breathing him in before she can stop herself.

“Hey, you…alright?” Rhys lets out an awkward chuckle, grip tightening around her hips slightly as he tries to peer down at her.

His voice seems to snap her out of it, and she pulls back, finally righting herself, and gazing up at him. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

“I’m too drunk for this,” she laughs, words slightly slurred, and Rhys lets out a chuckle of his own.

“You’re not the only one, trust me.”

“Well, at least I tried to help you; you can’t deny that.”

Sasha might’ve had two left feet, and Rhys might’ve been all legs and no rhythm, but to say that they weren’t having fun making a fool out of themselves out on the dance floor, or at the very least, amusing themselves, would be a lie.


	3. Warm Heart, Cold Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Atlas facility is too cold, Rhys is too focused on work, Sasha is bored and has a better idea of how to pass the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written quite a few little Rhysha drabbles on Tumblr and I wanted to share them here with y'all. This comes from the "Five Times _____" drabble prompt from Tumblr, originally written for CanadianSummer on here. Anywho, I hope y'all enjoy!!
> 
> *Original posting date: September 22, 2017.

If there was one thing Sasha hadn’t missed about the Atlas facility, it was the chilly cold air that seeped in through her clothes and bit at her skin. It clung to her, and she hated it. Being accustomed to blistering hot weather, only to be thrown into such a drastic weather change really threw her off.

“It’s freezing.” She shivered, earning a glance from Rhys.

“You say that like it’s something new.”

“Aren’t you even a little cold?” She frowned as she followed him inside the building.

“Maybe, but at least I’m handling it better than you.”

“Hey!” She reached over to punch his shoulder lightly. “Don’t give me that.”

Sasha wasn’t sure how Rhys had managed it, but he was making the facility a lot more…homey. It certainly wasn’t as chilling as the first time they’d arrived, and it was definitely a lot warmer. He’d made this a home for himself, she’d noticed, and while it wasn’t much, it helped some.

She busied herself with checking out some of the weapon prototypes Rhys had cooked up, while Rhys worked on some coding, or files, or whatever the hell he did with the computer system around here. Sasha didn’t much care anyway.

As much as she loved guns, and pretty much any weapon of any kind, she soon grew bored, and glanced over to see Rhys still very much at work. A grin began to tug it’s way onto her lips and she disappeared from the room for a bit, only to return a bit later with a warm, fluffy blanket she’d found in his stuff.

Wrapping it around herself like a cape, she came up behind him and coiled her arms around him, surprised to find that he was quite a bit warmer than she was, save for the mechanical limb.

She could feel Rhys tense up slightly underneath her, and her grin widened slightly.

“What’re you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m helping to warm you up.”

“But I’m not really–”

“Alright, fine. We’re helping each other.”

“Sasha–”

“Oh just shut up and enjoy it,” She shushed him, earning something akin to a scoff in return.

“Kinda hard to do that like this,” He retorted, gesturing to their current position.

Sasha sighed, pulling back and watching as he swiveled around in his chair.

“Alright, now–”

Before he can finish, he’s cut off by Sasha plopping herself in his lap, doing her best to cover the both of them with the blanket, leaning into him, all the while catching Rhys by surprise.

“You’re making working pretty impossible, y’know that?”

“I think you could use a break. I don’t think spending time with me like this is gonna hurt you.”

She can feel his arms finally move to wrap around her, and she shivers slightly as the metal arm comes in contact with her skin.

“Looks like you need my help warming up after all,” She grins, making herself comfortable in his lap and proceeding to distract him from work for the rest of the day.


	4. Daddy Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to visit Rhys' father goes about as well as you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written quite a few little Rhysha drabbles on Tumblr and I wanted to share them here with y'all. This comes from the "Five Times _____" drabble prompt from Tumblr, originally written for CanadianSummer on here. Anywho, I hope y'all enjoy!!
> 
> *Original posting date: September 22, 2017.

Sasha could still recall the day she’d finally shipped off with Rhys to meet his father for the first time. She wore her best clothes, tried to make herself look as presentable as possible, and still–

“Of course you’d end up marrying Pandoran trash.” He’d said it so offhandedly, like it was no big deal, like he hadn’t just _insulted_ her. At first, she was shocked, eyes wide and mouth agape as she processed his words.

She shot a glance over at Rhys, and she could see clear as day how uncomfortable that he was. Aside from feeling a tad bit offended that he hadn’t said something in her defense, Sasha decided that Rhys needed help in standing up to his man, and if he wouldn’t do it himself, she’d take matters into her own hands.

“Excuse me?” She started in disbelief, before all hell flew in her.

“You listen here, asshole!” She jabbed a finger at him, clenching her teeth as she glared holes into him. “I’ve sat here listening to you make rude ass comments the entire time we’ve been here and let me tell you: you are the worst, the sorriest excuse for a father that I have ever seen!”

Rising to her feet, Sasha takes this opportunity to loom over him from where he sat, across from them. “How dare you talk all this shit about your son when he’s a way better man than you could ever dream of being! Rhys may be a lot of things, but he’s still my husband, and he’s your son, so don’t you think he deserves a bit more respect? Huh? All I’ve heard you do all night to pick out his flaws and all things negative, but he’s pretty fucking amazing all things considered, and unlike you, I love him for him, even with all of his faults! This entire visit has been nothing but bullshit and I for one am not gonna sit here and listen to this shit for another second!”

It’s honestly taking everything in her power not to pick something up and throw it, or least of all, punch this _‘Mr. Badcock’_ right in his face.

“And Pandora might be a shit hole, but I shouldn’t be labeled as ‘trash’ just because that’s where I’m from. My planet doesn’t not define who I am as a person, so you can fuck right off! Neither Rhys nor I have to deal with this shit, so you better take a long, hard look because this’ll be the last time you’ll ever be seeing either of us!”

That being said, Sasha reached down, scooping up Rhys’ hand and pulling him up from his seat. Refusing to lay another eye on his father, she marched out of the room, tugging a stunned Rhys behind her.

Once they’d boarded the ship and were setting sail back towards Pandora, Rhys, hoping to alleviate some of the tension, gave Sasha a gentle nudge.

“Y’know, I gotta admit… You were pretty hot back there.”

The compliment takes Sasha by surprise, and in her embarrassment, she reaches over to nudge him back, grinning in spite of herself.

“Oh shut up, you dork.”

She leans against him then, before tilting her head up towards him and leaning in to capture his lips in a kiss– the perfect reward for her help.


	5. No Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Sasha wants is to make sure they're on time for a Halloween party, but Rhys is proving to make it difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written quite a few little Rhysha drabbles on Tumblr and I wanted to share them here with y'all. This comes from the "Five Times _____" drabble prompt from Tumblr, originally written for CanadianSummer on here. Anywho, I hope y'all enjoy!!
> 
> *Original posting date: September 22, 2017.

“Rhys, I swear to God–” Sasha chides, pulling back her hand from his face as he moves for the umpteenth time. “I’m trying to help you, here, so quit moving or so help me—–”

“Right, right, I got it–” He frowns, but, to keep from having to feel Sasha’s wrath, sits up straight, unmoving and lets her get back to work.

The sponge covered in white face paint is padding along his face again, finally managing to cover every inch. Sasha’s no makeup artist, but so far, she’d like to think that she’s doing an okay job.

Rhys’ hair has already been sprayed black, and with the face paint on, she’s free to darken his eyes and add fake blood.

“I still can’t believe you decided to be a vampire of all things. I mean, don’t you feel like that’s a bit…overdone?” she teases him and he pouts. “Hey– your face! Stop it!”

“Oh whatever. There’s– there’s nothing wrong with being a vampire for Halloween! I mean, it’s better than… than… whatever it is that you’re supposed to be.”

This results in a sigh from Sasha and she rolls her eyes at him.

“Rhys, we’ve been over this. I’m a fortune teller, duh.”

She’s dressed in a beige peasant top, accompanied by a layered, slightly tattered, floral skirt, with a long, red and gold beaded scarf wrapped around her head in place of her usual headband, partially covering her dreads.

This time, Rhys rolls his eyes. “Yeah, okay, sure.”

“Look, do you want me to do your makeup for you or not? I could totally make you look like an idiot, y’know.”

Rhys scoffs at that, but bites back any remarks he might have, and instead, decides to wait for her to finish up before saying anything else.

“Well?” She says once she’s finished adding the final touches, “What do you think?” Handing him a mirror, she waits expectantly.

Rhys takes the time to go over his appearance, seeming overall pleased with the look.

“Looks good; better than anything I could do.”

“Good,” Sasha smiles, rising to her feet and smoothing out her outfit. “Now we need to hurry before we’re late to that party.”

“Yeah I know, just give me a second to fix my teeth,” Rhys replies, sticking on the sharp canines before turning to flash a grin at Sasha. “How do I look?”

“Great,” She says a bit hurriedly. “Now let’s–”

“’Great’ as in _‘great’_ or ‘great’ as in the whole, ‘I’d totally let you suck my blood’ _‘great’?”_

Sasha just stares at him then. “Rhys, what–”

Then he’s coming at her, playful demeanor as he backs her into a corner and lowers his mouth onto her neck to gently bite at the flesh there.

“Rhys!” Sasha squeaks, putting her hands to his chest and lightly shoving him away. “What’s gotten into you? Have you been drin–” She stops then as she takes in his face.

The stunned look soon turns into one of annoyance, making Rhys take a step back.  
  
“What the fuck, Rhys?!” She snaps, taking in the now smudged makeup. Bringing up a hand, she brushes it over her neck, only to pull it back to reveal white face paint on her fingertips.

“You idiot!” She chides, smacking him on the shoulder. “I’m gonna have to fix all of this now!”

A few ushered apologies from Rhys, and nearly ten minutes later, the two are finally heading out. Leave it to Rhys to make them late for a party Sasha worked so hard on trying to make them on time for. Rhys felt like it was worth it, despite it all.


End file.
